<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>代价与重逢+远行 by baweijiayu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282650">代价与重逢+远行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu'>baweijiayu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GGAD重生后在校园相遇。<br/>在国王十字车站遇到蝎思。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 代价与重逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>阿不思.邓布利多是个刚刚20岁的年轻人，他最近开始频繁地做梦。那是个奇妙、神秘得甚至称得上荒谬的世界。在那个世界里他同样拥有智慧和能力，受万人敬仰。但他同时无比清楚自己并非那些人眼中的样子。他一点也不高尚、无私、法力无边。他甚至曾极度靠近邪恶和黑暗的边缘。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〈1〉</p><p>阿不思.邓布利多是个刚刚20岁的年轻人，相貌英俊又开朗机敏。那双睿智的蓝眼睛总是顽皮地藏在半长的额发后，透过那些红褐色的小卷儿高傲却和善地露出笑容。</p><p>成绩优异、乐于交友，又在入校不久就将学生会主席这样值得太多人眼馋的位置收入囊中。这个年轻人几乎是轻轻松松地成为了大学里的明星人物，心安理得地接受羡睐的目光和女生羞怯的笑容。</p><p>但阿不思最近开始频繁地做梦。</p><p>那是个奇妙、神秘得甚至称得上荒谬的世界。在那个世界里他同样拥有智慧和能力，受万人敬仰。但他同时无比清楚自己并非那些人眼中的样子。他一点也不高尚、无私、法力无边。他甚至曾极度靠近邪恶和黑暗的边缘。</p><p>他的妹妹因他而死。他的弟弟一度视他为仇敌。他的家支离破碎。他的恋人差点利用他毁掉整个世界。</p><p>即使在晚年，他也辜负了太多的人。他背负着所有人的期望，却不得不将这沉重的担子交给了一个无辜的孩子和一个痛失所爱的年轻人。</p><p>他曾经选择站在对立面，用敌意对准自己曾经的也是唯一的恋人，以致死为目的彼此攻击。那一点也算不得高尚，想想看，他和对方一样双手沾满鲜血，一样的残忍。</p><p>但还好最后胜利的是他。他将对方攻击至奄奄一息，又可笑地仁慈一般留下了那条命，残忍地关在冰冷、黑暗、孤寂的牢狱里就不再过问，假装那里从未有过一个曾经鲜活的灵魂。</p><p>——日复一日，年复一年。</p><p>“阿不思？阿不思！”同行的女生关切地打断了他的走神。他怔忪了片刻才意识到自己身处阳光明媚的大学校园，而不是冰冷孤寂如同牢狱的墓穴，“阿不思，新来的助教老师说要和你谈谈。地点在音乐教室。顺便，他说可能要麻烦你等他一会儿。”</p><p>阿不思有些漠然地点点头。直到在那间空教室里唯一的椅子上坐下，他都没有意识到自己在做些什么。</p><p>只是像每一次从梦中醒来一样，垂下眼喃喃地重复那个陌生却刻骨铭心的名字。</p><p>……你到底有没有爱过我？</p><p>直到一双手从背后覆上他的眼睛。</p><p>〈2〉</p><p>我到底有没有爱过他？</p><p>盖勒特.格林德沃从来没有在意过这个问题，即使它无数次地在他的脑海里浮现。在他年轻的时候曾简单地认为这个可笑的问题压根用不着回答，但当时间流逝，年华老去，当那些冰冷潮湿的石墙和阴暗逼仄的囚牢一丝不剩地替代了他的世界，那个他几乎不愿相信的答案却一次又一次变得越发清晰。</p><p>旷野上的奔跑、庭院里的调笑、树篱后的拥吻、窄小单人床上看着他在身下喘息尖叫……</p><p>那些明亮美好的东西他一刻也忘不掉。或许是因为他在这么多年枯燥的囚禁里只能靠着咀嚼回忆打发时间。但更有可能的是，那些东西比他所坚信的要重要得多。</p><p>怎么可能。他强作鄙夷地自嘲，下一秒那个深深刻印在记忆中的熟悉声音却在脑海里嘲讽着回荡：盖勒特，你从来都是这么自傲……</p><p>于是他放弃了。他放弃了自己早就不值钱的自尊，低声下气地同恶魔做了交易。</p><p>伏地魔怎么可能杀得了他？那个粗鄙丑陋的杂种。他可是伟大的格林德沃。</p><p>那是他的代价。用自己最后的时间做交易，把剩下的肮脏污浊、残破不堪的生命当做筹码。</p><p>——换取一个机会。</p><p>〈3〉</p><p>“So,I'm here now.”</p><p>午后的阳光带上了暧昧的暖意，懒洋洋地填满了整间空荡荡的教室，将四壁染上了蜂蜜般金黄的色泽。</p><p>阿不思没有回答。盖勒特也没有着急的意思，只是继续随意地将手覆在对方的眼上，昂着头用舌头胡乱搅动嘴里的口香糖，唇角挂着略有些邪气的肆意笑容。</p><p>那条低腰的牛仔裤松松垮垮地挂在他的胯骨上，和上身因小了一号而明显紧绷绷的T恤恰到好处地露出一截若隐若现的紧致腰肢。盖勒特低下头，顽皮地用金色的发梢扫过阿不思颈后裸露的白皙皮肤：“喂，还在计较？我伟大的邓布利多教授？”</p><p>阿不思在他面前的椅子上轻轻颤抖起来。盖勒特能感觉到对方纤长浓密的睫毛无措地扫过自己的指节，掌心随之泛起了湿意。</p><p>“盖勒特，你个混蛋。”阿不思猛地推开他的手站起来，转身把脸埋在盖勒特的颈窝，柔软的头发蹭得盖勒特的下巴有点痒，他感到湿意不岀所料地从手掌转移到了领口，浸湿了那片单薄的布料。</p><p>阿不思发狠地咬着对方颈侧的那块皮肤，直到尝到了满口的血腥味。而盖勒特只是无所谓地笑了笑，反手抱紧了怀里阿不思的腰。</p><p>“你是个疯子。盖勒特。”阿不思把整张脸都压在对方的肩头，声音和叹息一起闷闷地传出来，“既然你选择回来，就别再欺骗我。还有……”下半截话被他硬生生哽在了嗓子里，犹豫着半天发不出一个音节。</p><p>——别再给我伤害你的机会。别再逼着我做出选择。</p><p>——别再离开我。</p><p>“如果这是你想要的。”盖勒特捧起他的脸，看进那双澄澈的、湿润的蓝眼睛，似乎看穿了一切他没有说出口的语言，“我会的。”</p><p>我给了自己一个机会，也请你再给我一个机会。</p><p>让我用这个全新的生命向你许诺。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 远行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>男孩们推着手推车并肩奔跑的身影很快消失在站台深处的人群中。阿不思看着他们消失的方向出神，久久没有移开目光。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这原本将毫无疑问是个美好、轻松的暑假。但古板顽固的老教授却不愿接受任何电子版的资料哪怕是传真作为教学内容，因此刚刚入职没几个星期的格林德沃先生就被直接抓了壮丁，顶着夏日的阳光穿越大半个英国去取一份旧资料，仅仅是为了作为下个学期的教学内容。</p><p>几乎被完全打乱了安排的盖勒特自然是不满的。于是他半强迫地将埋在书堆里的阿不思拖出来，与自己同行。</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>“盖勒特，你明明可以自己来的。”阿不思擦拭着手中的眼镜，漫无目的地抱怨着对方孩子气般心血来潮的行为。他身旁的盖勒特对此只是不置可否地挑了挑眉，继续盯着往来的人群上下打量。</p><p>已有多年历史的国王十字车站即使放在现代也承担着不小的交通压力，站台上行走着各色形色匆匆的旅客，带着无论何种时代都相差无多的神色，踏上自己的旅程。</p><p>阿不思的手指顿住了，目光不可抑制地飘向了站台深处。</p><p>盖勒特看了他一眼，犹豫了一会儿后开口：“阿不思——”未能出口的话语却被突发的异常情况打断。</p><p>“先生！先生！小心——”阿不思只来得及向旁边躲了一步，一辆手推车“咣”地倒在他原本站立的位置，车上的皮箱、书本，以及一个装着猫头鹰的大铁笼挣脱开捆扎着的绳子，乱七八糟地散了一地。那个原本扶着手推车的男孩狼狈地从地上爬起来，黑色的短发显得有些凌乱，手忙脚乱地拍打了一下膝盖上的尘土，尴尬地抬起头：“抱歉先生，我可能跑得有点快了……”男孩大概有十五、六岁，还未完全长开的脸上还带着点婴儿肥，一双清澈的绿眼睛让阿不思差点将那个熟悉的名字脱口而出。</p><p>但他只是和善地笑了笑：“你没事吧？”男孩局促地摇摇头，安抚着笼子里受了惊的猫头鹰。阿不思蹲下身和男孩一起整理地上的书本，在拾起一本边角被翻得发白的《神奇动物在哪里》时轻轻笑了一下。他没有对少见的羽毛笔提出疑问，也没有对复古的羊皮纸表示好奇，连身后原本抱着胳膊看好戏的盖勒特也不情不愿地被他打发去帮忙将男孩的皮箱拎回手推车上。男孩脸上原本的紧张和担心渐渐放松下来，不住地向两个比他大不了几岁的年轻人道谢，颜色漂亮的翠绿瞳孔多出了一丝笑意。</p><p>“阿不思！阿不思！”一个身材修长的少年急匆匆地穿过人群跑过来，淡金色的短发被汗水沾得贴在额头上，“都说了让你不要跑那么快……”他理了理自己跑得有点凌乱的衬衣，很有礼貌地对着阿不思和盖勒特点点头，“抱歉，二位先生。”</p><p>阿不思对着他颜色醒目的头发和胸口描绘着蛇形的绿色徽章颇有兴趣地挑了一下眉毛，不过依旧只是笑了笑。还在整理东西的男孩将坩埚塞回箱子里，有点不好意思地向阿不思介绍他的朋友：“先生，他叫斯科皮.马尔福，我的……好朋友。”他在说最后一个词的时候犹豫了一下，悄悄低下头，耳尖泛起了不引人注目的颜色。斯科皮似乎觉得这样的说法有点好笑，不过只是侧头看了一眼男孩羞涩的目光，“然后，我叫阿不思。阿不思.波特。”</p><p>阿不思饶有兴致地观察着两个男孩自以为不为人知的眼神交流和空气中隐约浮动的青涩味道。但他身后的盖勒特似乎对男孩的自我介绍更感兴趣一点：“阿不思？”</p><p>波特家的男孩有点拘谨地对上盖勒特玩味的目光：“我爸爸给我起的名字，为了纪念我们以前的校长。”</p><p>“喔——”盖勒特脸上挂着半真半假的夸张笑容，连眼睛都弯得眯了起来，“那他一定是个伟大的人。”一只手却在同时悄悄绕过阿不思的身后，暧昧地捏了一把对方的腰侧，换回一个不满又无可奈何的瞪视。</p><p>男孩似乎还想说些什么，被身旁的斯科皮打断。斯科皮再次看了一眼腕上做工精致却造型奇怪的手表，歉意地对阿不思和盖勒特报以笑容：“抱歉先生们，我们的车快要开了。”他转向自己不太乐意的同伴，“快走吧，阿不思，父亲他们一定早就等在站台上了。”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>男孩们推着手推车并肩奔跑的身影很快消失在站台深处的人群中。阿不思看着他们消失的方向出神，久久没有移开目光。</p><p>“很留恋吗？”盖勒特伸手搓弄着阿不思肩头的一缕鬈发，重复着将那撮红褐色的小卷缠绕在指尖又松开的动作。目光却在对面的墙壁上焦躁地滑动。</p><p>“你弄疼我了，盖勒特。”阿不思阻止了盖勒特越发仓促的动作，握住对方的手腕将自己那缕快要缠紧的头发解救下来。他转过身，盖勒特的脸上仍是一贯放肆不羁的随性笑容，他却不岀所料地在眼底翻滚的情绪中分辨出了紧张和不安。</p><p>“只是怀念而已。”盖勒特的手还被他握着。阿不思偏过头，快速却专注地在白皙的手腕上吻了一下，镜片后的蓝眼睛闪烁着顽皮而明亮的光，“快走吧。听说这条线路风景一向不错，车上好像还有柠檬雪糕卖。”</p><p>盖勒特笑了起来，神情轻松愉悦，脸上飞扬的神采一瞬间似乎回到了那个与爱人在树篱下拥吻的遥远夏天：“好啊。不过那么甜的东西，我可从来不喜欢吃。”他反手勾住阿不思的手指，跟着他登上列车。</p><p>十一点整。伴随着汽笛的长鸣，列车准时驶出站台，穿行在绿意颖然的旷野上。那些列车有着不同的样式和目的地，却都满载着对于未知的希冀，如同无数个夏天做过的那样，驶向同样遥远而美好的远方。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>